Many different types of products have been known for use in wound care and treatment. The prior art literature discusses the use egg shell membrane for treating wounds. See, for example, Neuhauser U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,732 and 3,196,075 and British Patent 1,251,720. However, egg shell membrane is rich in protein, which promotes bacteria growth. It is undesirable to use any product that promotes the growth of bacteria on an open wound.
A wound care product in the form of a gel is often desirable, since the gel forms a barrier to retain active ingredients in the wound sight and preclude migration of exterior bacteria into the wound sight. However, the addition of egg shell membrane in a powder form creates a lumpy, globular gel which is undesirable.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wound care gel containing protein from egg shell membrane.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a homogenous gel having egg shell membrane therein for use in wound treatment and care.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of treating a wound using an egg shell membrane gel.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of making a smooth, homogenous gel having egg shell membrane for use in wound care.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wound care gel having irradiated egg shell membrane therein.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wound care gel having egg shell membrane, a tissue growth accelerator, and an antimicrobial compound
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a wound care gel having protein from egg shell membrane, which is economical to manufacture and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.